


Pink Lace

by marvelousrats



Series: GNC Sokka [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Brown eyed Sokka, College AU, Gender non-conforming Sokka, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sokka In A Skirt, Zuko being a sugar daddy, a collection of one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: Zuko loved how happy Sokka had been since he started dressing however he wanted again, but it did increase the amount of times Zuko wanted to drag him into a bathroom stall like a horny teenager.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: GNC Sokka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951213
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based off a larger fic that's actually good and still in the works. I just enjoy writing porn and want attention.  
> You can give me a follow on tumblr [here](https://cowpokezuko.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/) for some really cool art including Sokka in a skirt.  
> 

Zuko bit his lip as he watched the dark blue tennis skirt sway around Sokka’s legs as he walked around the art room, returning their supplies. His sweatshirt was pulled up over his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. Zuko loved how happy Sokka had been since he started dressing however he wanted again, but it did increase the amount of times Zuko wanted to drag him into a bathroom stall like a horny teenager. He exhaled through his nose as Sokka walked back over, his hips swaying more than usual. He smirked at Zuko as he stood over him. Zuko resisted the urge to slide his hands under Sokka’s skirt. Instead he stood up and grabbed his bag. “Ready to go, sweetheart?” He snaked his arm around Sokka’s waist, wanting to get him back to his apartment as soon as possible. 

“Yeah, can we stop for lunch? Sokka hungie,” he said and rubbed his stomach. Zuko made a face of confusion. 

“We can go to lunch if you never say that again,” Zuko said. 

“We’ll see.” Sokka winked. Zuko rolled his eyes and led Sokka out of the classroom. He fiddled with the waistband of Sokka’s skirt as they walked. 

“What are you gonna get?” Zuko asked, half heartedly. 

“Well, the pizza is, unfortunately, garbage, so I’ll probably get the pasta.” Sokka shrugged. Zuko waited outside the cafeteria while Sokka got takeout. When he got back out he draped his arm over Sokka’s shoulder and they walked out to Zuko’s car. Sokka shivered a bit against the biting December wind. When Sokka sat down, Zuko pulled him into a kiss. Sokka cradled Zuko’s face in his hand and ran his tongue across Zuko’s bottom lip. Zuko opened his mouth to accept Sokka’s tongue. Zuko pulled back a moment later, panting lightly. 

“You look so fuckin’ pretty in that skirt, darling.” He slid his hand up said skirt, his eyes going wide when his fingers ran across soft lace. “Are you wearing lingerie?” Zuko could feel a light flush spreading across his cheek. He looked at Sokka’s face, his cheeks also darkened. 

“Maybe,” he smiled. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “Th-that’s, wow.” He sat back in the driver’s seat. “Maybe I should have gotten a car that was easier to have sex in.” 

“But cha didn’t.” Sokka said in the exact inflection of the vine. Zuko sighed softly and wonder how his boyfriend could be so smart and so fucking stupid at the same time. “So now you have to wait to fuck me until we get to yours.” He smirked and let his hand fall into his lap. He trailed his fingers lightly over his cock. Zuko clenched his jaw and turned the key in the ignition. He drove a little bit too quickly back to his apartment while Sokka reached under his skirt to rub his cock, soft sighs falling from his lips. 

“How are you gonna hide that, sweetheart?” Zuko asked as he pulled into his parking lot. He smirked down at Sokka’s half hard cock. 

“You’re gonna lend me your coat.” Sokka smiled. Zuko parked before he took off his coat and handed it to Sokka, leaving him in his white collared shirt. Sokka quickly shrugged the long overcoat on and wrapped it tightly around himself. They got out of the car and went up to Zuko’s apartment. Zuko set his bag down before grabbing Sokka’s hips and shoving him against the door. He ground his hips down onto Sokka’s, shoving a thigh between his legs. Sokka moaned softly and grabbed Zuko’s biceps. He tilted his head up to kiss Zuko and they rutted against each other. Zuko planted a hand on the wall beside Sokka’s head and broke away from the kiss. 

“Bed?” He cocked his eyebrow. Sokka nodded, his breathing heavy. They kicked off their shoes and Sokka threw Zuko’s overcoat on a nearby chair before he grabbed Zuko’s wrist and led him toward the bedroom. Zuko watched the sway of the skirt as he walked. He wanted to push the soft cotton over his hips and fuck him. When they got into the bedroom Zuko pulled him into a deep kiss, his hand wandering over his ass, feeling the soft lace again. He snapped the waistband against Sokka’s skin, making his hips jerk. Sokka undid the buttons on Zuko’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He ran his hands over his chest. He pressed his face into Zuko’s neck as Zuko rubbed Sokka’s cock through his panties. Sokka kissed him one more time before dropping to his knees. He undid Zuko’s belt and the button on his pants. He mouthed at Zuko’s cock through his pants as he slowly dragged the zipper down. Zuko took out his hair tie, letting the soft brown waves fall around his jaw. His fingers threaded through it and he pulled lightly. A soft sigh slipped from Sokka’s mouth. He pulled off his gloves and unwound his arm wrappings. Then he pulled Zuko’s cock out of his briefs and looked up at him, his pupils blown wide with arousal. 

“Can I?” He whispered. His warm breath brushed over the head of Zuko’s cock. Zuko nodded, tightening his grip on Sokka’s hair. Sokka took his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly at the tip. Zuko’s mouth fell open as Sokka sucked his cock further down. He guided Sokka’s movements as he started to bob his head. 

“You’re so pretty, Sokka. You look perfect sucking my cock.” Zuko purred. Sokka hummed around his cock. He brought his hands up to hold Zuko’s hips, taking him deeper. Zuko felt his cock slid into Sokka’s throat, making him gag a little. He squeezed his eyes shut as Zuko started to thrust into his mouth, tears forming at the corners. When Sokka’s nose brushed the hair above Zuko’s cock, he held him in place until the tears rolled down his cheeks. Zuko let go of him and he panted when he pulled off. Zuko wiped away the tears with his thumb. Sokka leaned into the touch, his eyes sliding shut. “Do you want me to fuck you, pretty boy?” He ran his thumb along Sokka’s bottom lip. 

“Shit, yes.” Sokka nodded. He stood up and kissed Zuko. He could taste his own cock on Sokka’s tongue as they kissed. He guided Sokka back into the bed and pushed him onto it. He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom. He took off his clothes and climbed onto the bed. 

“Take off your shirt,” he said. Sokka pulled off his sweatshirt, exposing his toned abs and sculpted chest. Zuko dragged his eyes down his body. “On your knees and elbows, baby.” Sokka complied, revealing a peak of the soft pink panties. Zuko pushed the blue tennis skirt over his hips, leaving his ass exposed. He pulled the panties down his thighs and slicked up three of his fingers. He ran feather light touches over Sokka’s hole, his other hand stroking his thigh. He teased Sokka until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fuck me, Ko, please.” He shook his hips, the skirt swirling. 

“‘Course, baby.” He said and pushed a finger into him. Sokka let out a soft whine as Zuko’s long finger pressed him open. Zuko slipped his thumb under his lacy panties and stroked the soft skin of his hips. He slowly fucked his finger in and out of Sokka, drawing pretty noises out of him. 

“Shit, feels so good, Zuko.” He gasped when Zuko prodded his prostate. “Right there.” Zuko rubbed the bundle of nerves, making him moan. “More, please, need more.” Zuko slipped another finger into him, scissoring him open. He leaned over Sokka’s back, pressing soft kisses to his neck. He fucked Sokka harder, wanting to make him feel good. 

“How does that feel, pretty thing?” He mumbled into Sokka’s neck. 

“G-good, need more.” Sokka pushed his hips back against Zuko’s hand. “K-ko, your fingers, ah, fuckin’, ngk,” he slurred. Zuko pushed a third finger into him, relishing the whimpers that fell from the boy's lips. He enjoyed making Sokka devolve into a whimpering mess, a far cry from his usual cocky self. He rubbed his fingers against Sokka’s prostate. “Shit, babe, so good,” he gasped. 

A few moments later Zuko asked, “Are you ready, darling?” 

“Y-yes, please, Koko. Fuck me,” Sokka begged. “Need your cock, Ko. P-please.” Zuko smiled as he babbled. He pulled his fingers out and kicked off his pants. Sokka looked over his shoulder, his soft brown eyes wide and glassy. Zuko quickly swept his hair up into a ponytail before he tore the condom open with his teeth and a light growl, hoping to make Sokka laugh. He succeeded. “You’re an idiot,” he mumbled. 

“So are you.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to Sokka’s ass. He stroked his cock a few times before rolling the condom on. “Okay, baby?” Sokka nodded. “Good boy.” He knelt behind Sokka and lined up his cock. He grabbed his hip with one hand and pressed into him. 

“Shit! Zuko, mmph, so big,” Sokka gasped. He shifted his weight to one elbow and reached up to stroke his cock. Zuko grabbed his wrist and held it against the small of his back. Sokka grunted in time with Zuko’s slow and deliberate thrusts. His skirt swished against his thighs and his cock rubbed against the soft lace of his panties. Zuko reached around him to pull his other arm out from under him and he fell onto his chest with a soft ‘oof’. Zuko held both of his wrists against his back, the shift in his position allowing Zuko to fuck his prostate. Sokka squeezed his eyes shut, meaningless words tumbling from his lips. Zuko’s free hand pressed Sokka’s shoulder deeper into the mattress, his fingernails digging into the firm muscle. He clenched his jaw as he thrust in and out of Sokka, occasionally letting out a soft grunt. 

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty, sweet thing,” he groaned. “Look so good on my cock.” He slid his hand up Sokka’s neck and pulled his hair. Sokka whined, his head tilting back. Zuko leaned down and bit his neck.

“Zuko, babe.” Sokka moaned as Zuko ran his tongue over the bite, assuaging the pain. “H-harder.” His hands clenched and unclenched against his back. His eyes cracked open, unfocused and clouded with lust. Zuko bit Sokka’s neck again, fucking into him harder. He nibbled the cartilage of Sokka’s ear, tugging on the silver piercing with his teeth. He dropped Sokka’s hands, pulling him up onto his knees. Sokka leaned into Zuko’s chest, his mouth hanging open and his eyes shut. He let out pathetic whimpers as Zuko fucked him. One of Zuko’s hands pulled on Sokka’s nipple piercing, the other held him up. Sokka reached over his shoulder and plunged his fingers into Zuko’s hair. 

“You can touch yourself, y’know,” Zuko mumbled into his neck. “Or are you too concentrated on my cock to realize that?” 

“Y-yeah, your cock is so fucking perfect, Zuko,” he panted, finally reaching under his skirt to stroke his cock. “Harder, Ko, please. M-more.” Zuko pulled on his nipple ring harder, sucking on his shoulder. As Zuko neared his orgasam, he lowered Sokka back onto his elbows. He grabbed Sokka’s hips and pounded into him. Sokka gripped the sheets underneath him, his eyes squeezed shut, and long eyelashes wet with tears. 

“Are you crying, pretty thing?” Zuko smirked, a sick satisfaction building his gut. 

“‘S just fuckin’ perfect, Zuko.” Sokka whimpered in response. “F-feels so fuckin’ good.” Zuko reached under Sokka’s hips and rubbed his cock through the lace. A predatory grin spread across his face when he felt the wetness of Sokka’s release cover his hand. Sokka’s asshole clamped around his cock as he came, cries and tears spilling out of him. Zuko felt himself getting close and he slowed his thrusts. 

He leaned over Sokka’s back and wiped a tear from his cheek with his clean hand. “Can I cum in your panties?” He stroked Sokka’s cheek with his thumb. Sokka nodded. “Use your words, baby.”

“Yeah, please,” he said. 

“You’ll have to keep them on. You wanna feel my cum for the rest of the day, sweetheart?” 

“Y-yes,” he breathed. Zuko clenched his jaw as he pulled out of Sokka and took off the condom. He pulled down Sokka’s panties and stroked his cock into the pink lace. He braced himself on Sokka’s ass with one hand, his nails digging into the supple skin. He finally came into the panties with a soft groan. He panted for a few moments, jerking himself through the aftershocks, before he pulled the cum-filled panties back over Sokka’s hips. He fell into the bed next to Sokka. 

He rested a hand on Sokka’s cheek and looked deep into his glassy brown eyes. “Are you okay, darling?” Sokka blinked slowly and smiled. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Zuko’s forehead. “You owe me new underwear.” 

“That’s reasonable.” Zuko smiled. After they laid in bed for a bit, they went out to the kitchen to work on their homework until Sokka got too worked up by the way the mix of cum felt rubbing against his sensitive cock and he pulled Zuko back to bed. 

~*~

“When you said I owe you new underwear, this isn’t what I expected.” Zuko chuckled at the three pairs of fleeced lined long underwear in Sokka’s arms. 

“Oh if I’m having someone buy underwear for me, I’m going to exploit it for personal gain.” He smiled. He leaned in close to Zuko and whispered “We can get some more panties after this, babe.” Zuko clenched his jaw, a light flush spreading over his cheek. 

“S-sounds good.” He tightened his grip on Sokka’s hand. 

“Y’know, I never thought I’d get a sugar daddy this early on in life.” He snickered. 

“Oh my god.”


	2. Sexting/ mild exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka goes home for winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... we're making this just a collection of all the horny shit on my google docs. 
> 
> Top Zuko rights ig. 
> 
> Uh... if you know me irl, no you don't.

“You’re so pretty, darling.” Zuko mumbled into Sokka’s neck. Sokka groaned and tightened his legs around Zuko’s waist. They were making out in a dark corner of the library. A few rays of sunlight that cut through the clouds and filtered through a skylight was the main lightsource. The shelf dug into Sokka’s shoulders as Zuko pressed him into the bookshelf. His legs were wrapped around Zuko’s waist and his hands were tangled in his hair. He ground his hips up into Zuko’s. “So desperate for my cock. Such a little slut.”

“Where did you learn to  _ talk _ like that?” Sokka moaned. 

“You pick things up,” he replied. 

“Mysterious.” Sokka rolled his eyes. Zuko chuckled. He pushed Sokka further up against the bookshelf, pressing kisses down his jaw and to the corners of his mouth. “Let’s get out of here, we’re not gonna get any studying done anyway.”

“I don’t want to walk through the halls with a hard-on,” Zuko said. 

“I thought that’s what the coat was for,” he said. “Haru’s got a lecture right now and he usually goes to lunch with Teo after, so the dorm is free,” Sokka suggested.

“But your bed is so small and uncomfortable,” Zuko replied. 

“Well the other option is fucking me right here, at the risk of being caught.” Sokka pulled Zuko’s hair. Zuko moaned softly. “Maybe you’d like that. Have someone see how well you fuck me.” Sokka purred. 

“Ba-by,” Zuko moaned. “We can’t do that. I can’t get caught.” He put Sokka’s legs down and pulled away. 

“Meanie,” Sokka said. “But fair. Maybe getting caught having sex in the library wouldn’t be great for my academic record.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, we can fuck in public off campus.” Zuko said, doing the top buttons of his shirt back up. 

“Wait really? You’d be into that?” Sokka said, a dumbfounded smile spreading across his face. 

“Depends.” Zuko shrugged. “I mean I do have a balcony.” He smirked. Sokka blushed at the thought of being fucked over the rail of Zuko’s balcony for anyone to see. 

“That’s really fucking hot, Ko.” He breathed. He glanced at the pile of books on the table sighed. “Okay, I know I said we wouldn’t get any studying done but I really need to study for my physics exam.” 

“Fine. School is probably important,” Zuko said. 

~*~

A few days later, the two of them were curled up on Zuko’s couch, just relaxing after all their big exams. Sokka's back was pressed to Zuko's chest and he was settled between Zuko's thighs. “So, do you want to meet my dads? They’re picking me up today.” Sokka said, twirling his fingers around Zuko’s. He felt Zuko tense up behind him. “You don’t have to, but it might be nice. They’d like you.” 

“Yeah, uh, okay. I’d love to,” Zuko said. “When are they coming? ‘Cause if we have time…” He trailed his hand down Sokka’s front and into his lap. 

“As much as I want you to fuck me on the balcony, I really need to pack.” Sokka picked up Zuko’s hand and moved it back to his hip. 

“Still on the exhibitionism thing, huh, darling?” Zuko purred. 

“Yeah, don’t pretend like it doesn’t turn you on.” 

“I never said it didn’t.” Zuko nibbled on Sokka’s ear. Sokka twisted around and lightly knocked on Zuko’s head.

“Go to horny jail.” He smiled. Zuko snorted. “Give me a ride to campus because you’re the best boyfriend ever?” He pecked Zuko’s lips. 

“Of course.” Zuko smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. Sokka rolled off his lap with a groan. He offered a hand to Zuko and pulled him up. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He leaned down and kissed him. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“Ew, you care about me.” He sneered jokingly. Zuko sighed and cuffed his ear lightly. “What are you doing for winter break?” 

“I might go visit my uncle in the cities. Probably get sloshed with Jet and his gang.” He shrugged.

“Jet?” Sokka raised his eyebrows, a wave of jealousy crashed on the shores of his heart. 

“Don’t worry, darling. He’s an asshole, but he’s not  _ that _ kind of asshole. I would never do anything to hurt you.” Zuko twined their fingers together. 

“I know. I just don’t want to lose you,” he said. 

“You won’t, baby. I’ll be good.” Zuko pulled him into an embrace and kissed his forehead. They drove back to the dorms and Zuko was once again surprised at how tidy Sokka’s side of the dorm was. Packing was easy so they walked around outside while they waited for Sokka’s dads. Then when Hakoda and Bato arrived, he helped put Sokka’s stuff in their truck. 

“You must be the boyfriend.” Hakoda grinned and pulled Zuko into a hug. Zuko gingerly hugged back. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” he said. 

“Sokka speaks very highly of you,” Hakoda said. “I’m glad he’s making friends.” 

~*~

A few days later, Zuko sat on his balcony and smoked. He thought about calling Jet, looking for something to do, but ultimately didn’t want to deal with his brand of drama. He looked across the lake, turned red by the setting sun, and into the pink abyss beyond. The thought of Sokka, hopefully in some lacey panties, bent over the rail of his balcony slipped into his head. He let his hand drift to his lap and lightly trace his cock. He imagined pulling the panties down around his thighs. Then fingering him open, his boyfriend making any number of pretty noises while fully exposed to anyone who happened to look up. He would take his time, maximizing the amount of time for someone to see. He would tell Sokka what a little whore he was, getting all excited that someone could see him. Sokka would probably be begging for his cock by then, flustered and desperate. He rubbed his cock harder, biting back moans. His phone pinged, dragging him out of the fantasy. A text from Sokka.

_ S:Miss you, babe _

Zuko debated how horny his next should be, but settled on:

_ Z:Miss you too, sweet thing ;) _

He put out his cigarette and waited for Sokka’s response. 

_ S:What are you doing? _

_ Z:Thinking about you<3 ;) _

_ S:What about me? _

Zuko took a picture of his cock straining against his pants and sent it. 

_ S:I’m flattered, but that’s not a thought. _

_ Z:I’m thinking about you bent over my railing, staring out across the lake and begging for my cock. Out in the open for anyone to see. Anyone to watch me fuck you like the whore you are. _

Zuko wished he was as confident in everyday life as he was when he was sexting. 

_ S:Shit, Koko, that’s really hot.  _

_ Z:You’re so pretty when you beg. All flustered and desperate. Such a little slut for me.  _

_ S:Yeah, I’m your slut.  _

This was accompanied by a photo of Sokka’s hand down the front of his jeans and under his red lace panties. Zuko bit his lip and freed his cock from his pants and boxers. He spit into his palm and jerked himself off. 

_ Z:God you look so fuckin sexy in those panties.  _

_ S:I was thinking about you when I put them on. I want you to fill them with your cum. Want to be reminded who I belong to.  _

_ Z:I want to fuck you so bad. I wanna hear your sluttly moans while I take you from behind, sweet thing. Want to make you mine. Gonna leave bruises on your pretty skin.  _

A Snapchat notification from Sokka appeared on his screen and he quickly clicked on it. It was a video of Sokka stroking his cock, his jeans and panties around his thighs and his shirt pushed up, exposing his soft stomach. “ _ Zuko _ , I want your perfect cock,” He slurred. Zuko stroked his cock faster after the video disappeared, soft grunts spilling from his mouth. 

He took his own video. Moaning, “I wanna fuck your pretty little hole, my fuckin’ cockwhore,” while he thrust into his fist. He leaned back, the cold metal of the deck chair digging into his shoulder, but he was too captivated by Sokka’s next Snapchat to care. 

“Please, Zuko, can I please cum? I need to, I’m so fucking close. Please Koko.” He whimpered, his hips jerking up into his own hand erratically. He sounded wrecked. Zuko felt so close to his own orgasam but he had to see Sokka cum first. 

He clenched his jaw and filmed his face as he growled “Cum for me, sweet thing.” 

The purple box refilled and Zuko quickly opened it. He watched as Sokka came over his hand and stomach. Zuko filmed himself as he followed suit, catching his release in his hand. The box by Sokka’s name filled with purple again. He opened it and his eyes went wide as he watched Sokka drag two of his fingers through his cum and bring them to his lips to lick them clean. He was mesmerized as Sokka’s pink tongue ran up his cum covered fingers. He let out a strangled noise as the video disappeared, his face flushed red. He went back to his messages. 

_ Z:Such a cumslut that you’ll eat your own? _

_ S:You know it baby _

_ Z:Holy shit _

Zuko put his phone down to tuck his cock back into his pants before he went into the kitchen to wash his hands. When he checked his phone again, Sokka had sent him an image. He opened it and it was a pair of navy blue thigh highs. 

_ S:Should I get these? They’re on sale. _

Zuko bit his lip. The thought of Sokka in thigh highs was something else. He already felt like he was going to die whenever he wore a skirt and that added element might just make him explode. 

_ Z:Yes _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It would be hella cool of you to leave kudos or a comment or, even better, go read the main fic that these are based off of! Because that's actually good and well edited.


End file.
